


Please Stay As Long As You Need

by pizzaclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaclifford/pseuds/pizzaclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything better than laying in bed with someone you really like, Michael would love to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay As Long As You Need

if there's anything better than laying in bed with someone you really like, Michael would love to know. Harry's arm is wrapped around Michael's waist, and Michael's around Harry's neck. And Michael may or may not have butterflies. Oh, the joys of having a big ass crush on a cute ass boy.

Michael thinks that maybe Harry is cutest when he's sleepy. But then again, maybe Harry is cutest when he's cheery and happy. Sexiest when he's moody or turned on (yes, he's saw a horny Harry). Let's just say he thinks Harry is absolutely brilliant. And not just for his looks. For his amazing personality and everything inbetween. Sometimes he considers this isn't just a crush, that maybe it's more. He chooses to brush the thought away. 

Harry notices that Michael looks deep in thought, and he isn't going to lie, he looks so cute. The way he spontaneously bites his lip. The way one of his eyebrows raises. The way his eyes squint. And now Harry's thinking; thinking about how maybe he shouldn't be thinking of Michael this way - they're just friends. But then again he wouldn't have to think twice about sex. 

"Harry?" Harry hears Michael say. He wonders how long he's been trying to get his attention. He blinks a few timea before turning his head to Michael, "Yeah?" he asks quietly, and Michael laughs a bit, he doesn't know why, he just does. It's a thing with them.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," Michael shrugs. He's smiling, but it's a small smile, the one that's always stuck on his face when he's with Harry. "So, what were you thinking about?" 

"You," Harry says, chuckling quietly. "You know, I'm not going to lie. I was thinking about how amazingly cute you are. And-" he cuts himself off, because he knows telling him about not thinking twice for sex would be completely awkward, but now Michael needs to know what else.

"And? And what, Styles?" he asks, poking Harry on the nose. "You already know you can't get out of telling me things, you've tried once." he chuckles, and Harry sighs because Michael is right.

"I was thinking," his cheeks are already beginning to heat up. "thinking about how I wouldn't mind... you know, how I wouldn't mind... um, getting intimiate... you know, kissing and touching and sex and stuff." he stutters. He feels like he could've worded that better, but Michael is not embarrassed. He wouldn't mind that either, and he's not ashamed, not one bit. 

"I wouldn't mind either. But I'm not sorry. I like us being so open about stuff like this, I feel like we're closer, even though you may be ashamed, I'm not." he says, and Harry's moutgh spreads into a big grin. 

"Yeah, this does bring us closer," he agrees, his one arm tightening around Michael's waist. "And I feel like we wouldn't be awkward if we did... you know, explore each other's bodies." he shrugs, and Michael nods quickly. 

"Yeah... only if we're still friends after this. You've gotta promise." he says. One of his hands are finding it's way up Harry's shirt, which makes Harry smile, he didn't expect Michael to be so eager about experimenting... so open with himself.

"Yes Mikey, best friends. I promise." he nods his head, and then Michael smashes their lips together. Their lips seem to mold together perfectly. Harry likes how Michael's hands roam his chest, he likes how their legs are slotted together. How Michael starts grinding against his thigh. Oh yeah, he's very fond of it.

Before they know it, they're both pulling back to take their shirts off. And Michael ends up on top of Harry. It's escalated quickly, but they're both liking it a lot. Michael starts grinding his hips down into Harry's, causing small moans from the both of them. 

"Here, Mikey, let's get your jeans off," Harry breaths. When Michael's hips come to a stop, Harry pops the button of his jeans and quickly unzips them, and Michael stands up to shimmy out of them.

Once Michael's got both he and Harry's jeans off, he gets back on top of him, "So, what are we planning to do? How far are we gonna go?" he asks, raising his eyebrows, and Harry tells him they'll figure out when they get there.

Michael nods, suggesting Harry taking control, and the next thing he knows he's on his back, Harry hovering over him. He likes it a lot more than him being in control, because Harry's hand is down his boxers, stroking him. 

"I think it may be time to figure out how far you wanna go." Harry says, his lips connected to Michael's neck.

Michael has to think for a moment before finally deciding, "Sex. Like, get inside me sex." he says, his hips twitching as Harry strokes him. Sure, it's going to be his first time with a boy, but if any boy were to take his virginity, he'd want it to be Harry, definately. 

Harry nods, "Hold on, one second Mikey," he says, pulling out the drawer of the sidetable and grabs some lube. "We'll need this."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Michael laughs, and Harry rolls his eyes, resting himself inbetween Michael's legs. 

"Don't get cocky, Clifford. This can go one of two ways: rough or soft, take your pick." he said, coating his fingers with lube. 

"Don't be rough, I've never done this before." Michael says, looking down at Harry, who is looking up a him. 

"Just trying to scare 'ya. I wouldn't hurt you." Harry shrugs, pressing one of his fingers against Michael's hole, and Michael tenses underneath him. He's kind of nervous. 

When Harry pushes his finger in, Michael relaxes, because it doesn't feel as bad as he expected, it feels good actually. He pushes down on Harry's finger, and that's when Harry started thrusting it. Michael bits his lip and moans. 

Harry looks up and smiles. He can help thinking that Michael beyond hot this way; his eyes clamped shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Honestly, a good sight, and he knows this is what he wants to get off to. Michael. 

After a few moments, Harry adds a second finger, which makes Michael gasp, because he wasn't expecting it, but this time he can feel a stinging pain. Nothing really bad, but not that good. Harry begins to thrust them, so Michael whimpered.

"Hey, Harry, j-just get in me." he breathes out, and Harry nods, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. 

"Now it's your turn to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that maybe... I can take you out sometime... so I can show you what I'm really like. I'm not what they say." Harry mumbles, lining himself up with Michael's entrance. 

"I-I promise." Michael nods, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He kisses his shoulder lightly.

Harry let's out a small moan as he rubs the head of his cock against Michael's hole, "I-I..." he stutters, "I may or may not love you..." he chuckles, but before Michael has a chance to respond, Harry's pushing in.

Michael moans loudly. It's pain mainly pain, a terrible stinging pain from being stretched, but he's trying to forget about it and thick about how big and thick Harry is, how full he makes him feel. How good it feels to have Harry be his first to do this kind of stuff with.

"Shh, baby," Harry's now fully buried in Michael. His breath is hitching because how tight Michael is. So, so tight. He loves how tightly Michael is holding on to him, how he's moaning in his ear. It's hot. 

Once Harry knows that Michael is adjusted to his size, he slowly pulls out, and slowly pushes back in. He moans, grabbing onto Michael's hips tightly.

Michael moans are loud - he's not liking how vocal he is. He can't help it, though. It hurts, but it is getting better. His nails sink into the skin of Harry's back as Harry thrusts. "Ah, Harry!" he whines, loudly. 

Once the pain began to subside, Michael's moans became less pained. He was moaning Harry's name, curse words, and just sounds basically, and Harry liked the sound of it. He began thrusting harder and faster, trying to find Michael's sweet spot. 

"H-Ha-arry!" Michael moans, biting down on Harry's shoulder. That's how Harry knows he's found the spot. Harry continues in fast, short thrusts, trying to hit the spot repeatedly. 

"H-Harry, I-I'm gonna cum!" Michael warns, and one sweet thrust that brushes against his prostate has him spilling all over Harry's stomach.

Harry pulls out, and scoops up the cum with his fingers. He sucks it off then pulls Michael on top of him, "Suck me, baby, please?" he kisses his sweaty forehead, and Michael nods. 

"Of course..." he pants. He scoots down and grabbed Harry's cock. He rested between Harry's legs and kisses the tip softly. He swirls his tongue around the tip, feeling Harry's cock twitch. He finally sticks the head in his mouth, and sucks, wanking his length.

"Oh, good boy," Harry moans, bucking his hips. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." he whimpers, and Michael wanks him faster, sucks him harder until he's moaning out his name and cumming in his mouth. 

Harry pants as he sits up, pulling Michael up. He presses their lips together, collecting the left over cum that was left on his lips. 

"That was great." Harry says, rubbing Michael's back. 

"I know you may not be in love with me, but I think I'm in love with you..," Michael mumbles.

"No one ever said I wasn't sure. I think I love you too." Harry says, pecking Michael's lips. Michael is just grinning, because this is just the beginning


End file.
